


heart still beats in your direction

by junhoism, maybetimeless



Series: stretch or tangle, but never break [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Exes, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Contracts, at least for the first part, ex-lovers to friends to lovers, marriage pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoism/pseuds/junhoism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetimeless/pseuds/maybetimeless
Summary: And it's somewhere between learning his name and holding his hand that Jinyoung falls in love with Jihoon. It's only ten years later when he realizes he had never actually gotten out.For the prompt: Exes!au meets let’s get married if we’re still single by 30!au in which Wink and Deep established this deal when they dated which eventually lead to a break up.





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baejinyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baejinyoung/gifts).



> unbeta-ed because i have no friends. live tweet this with #rollercoasterWDfic because that's what it is. hope yall like it and leave comments and kudos!
> 
> also! the story follows 2 timelines: 1 linear present timeline (28,29.) and one non-linear past timeline narrative (18,19. & 19,20. & 27,28.). the numbers signal winkdeep's ages in the scene.

**_18, 19._ **

 

Jinyoung thinks of his life in moments, memory associations, background music, soundtracks which are related to the event. He compartmentalizes it that way.  _Monster_  brings him back to when he and Daehwi fought over the last single album re-release at their local CD store. _Genie (Tell Me Your Wish)_ pulls him way before that, to 2008 when he thought Yoona was the superstar of his life. _Animals_  brings him back to his first college party.

House parties are the worst.

Polished since young, Jinyoung has often been invited to parties by girls who’d flutter their eyelashes at him and pass him an invitation. He’d always look at them blankly but take the invite anyway, although he never showed up.

He doesn't know why he’s at the current party, what sets it apart from those he hadn't attended. Something pulled at him to come, despite it being far from his usual scene. Maybe college.

The strong stench of alcohol hits him like a punch in the face right as he steps in, nodding past the makeshift bouncer in faux nonchalance. He involuntarily recoils at the sight of half-conscious minds detached from sweaty bodies dancing and moving against each other. It’s a burdensome sight.

Jinyoung remembers exactly why he hates parties despite this being his first one. It was just like how the movies played out - frat dudes in tank tops with coiffed hair, flirting with girls who have dark long hair. Korea, America, the party scene was the same.

He turns to leave, when a flash of bright pink catches his eye. It’s an extremely good looking guy with pink hair, a drink in his hand with his upturned lips on the rim. Jinyoung drinks in the sight for a moment and the man tilts his head at Jinyoung slightly. His eyes are piercing blue, and Jinyoung wonders why he was the one caught in the gaze. The panic gets to him after a moment of entrancement, then he high tails out of the room without looking back.

He can't help but wonder when he’ll be able to see those eyes again.

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung also hates the heat. 

He’s sweating, cursing Korean summers while his fringe falls onto his forehead in a bowl cut. He lets out a laboured breath, already dreading the game his orientation group is about to play. He doesn't understand why eighteen year olds have to hold hands in the sweltering sun and play a game to ‘forge friendships’ and ‘strengthen bonds’ or whatever.

Not yet wanting to accept his fate, he warily eyes the sweat-slicked hand of the person next to him. Before the group leader can blow the whistle and he’s forced to accept his next few minutes of destiny, a boy slides into the space next to him. (It was left there deliberately to keep space from sweaty palms.) He has pink hair, and Jinyoung’s heart skips a beat. 

The boy smiles, blindingly, at the group leader who looks like she’s about to ask. “Sorry I’m late!” Jinyoung swears he sees her turn into the human form of a heart-eye emoji.

Turning to Jinyoung, the boy smiles. “Hi. ‘m Park Jihoon.” Jinyoung nods dumbly, noting that Jihoon’s eyes were in fact, not blue but still equally electrifying. Jihoon continues, “I’m delighted to see you again.”

The first time Jinyoung meets Jihoon, Jihoon’s hair is pink and he doesn't love Jinyoung.

Yet.

 

 

 

 

 

**_28, 29._ **

 

Jinyoung couldn't believe he was actually thinking this, but: the novelty of flying business class had  _totally_  worn off.

Fresh graduate Bae Jinyoung would be so disappointed if he found out how quickly present-time him got tired of business class. He used to be enamoured and feel on top of the world, getting opportunities that most wouldn't have, but now he hates having to get on a plane at all. There was something that irritated him about getting out of his area, now, like a low buzzing in your ear that you can't get rid of. Daehwi sits beside him, already preparing his headphones and eye patch for the hour long flight.

His phone on his lap vibrates, and he jerks a little.

A flight attendant sees him typing a reply, but says nothing. Truly the perks of business class. He leans back of the plush seats, reminded of the leg room. Maybe flying could be bearable this time round. Maybe. 

The sigh that escapes his parted lips is disappointed, and Daehwi looks up at him. “What’s up?”

“We can't stay at Seongwu’s place. His mom is coming around to stay for a week.”

“That's a letdown, but why can't we all just stay there?”

“Are you kidding? We’re not _that_  serious.”

“You haven't met the parents?” Daehwi asks incredulously. Jinyoung sets his phone to airplane mode, shaking his head. “And here I thought you two were about to get married. Don't worry too much about it, we can just return to the original arrangement. I’m sure my friend won’t mind.”

The airplane lifts, Jinyoung blanching at the thought of leaving Busan. After graduating from university with honors, Jinyoung left for the working world, doe eyed and inexperienced. He landed a job at an entertainment company first - working long hours for nameless celebrities. He hated that job.

So he quit, job hunting cycle repeating until Daehwi broke the door down and recommended him for a job at the same place the younger worked at. It was a fashion company, and Jinyoung found, after what felt like three months but was actually a year, that he loved it.

Live it - that's what he decided to do. There he was now, working in Busan for smaller projects and designing clothes for A-listers and their upcoming wedding or red carpet or film premiere.

The biggest fashion event was the one he dreaded the most, though it brought the biggest names and revenue. Seoul Fashion Week was diversity at best, and mere chaos at worst. Jinyoung had experienced it while elevating his portfolio for a promotion, and _detested_  it.

Maybe it was the Seoul air, polluted and nipping. Maybe it was the people, rushing and exuberant. Maybe it was the fashion, copied off American styling and unoriginal. Or, maybe, it was the place itself.

In any case, Jinyoung disliked Seoul in all honesty. He tolerated it for work, but that was where he drew the line. “Is my Busan accent strong?” He worries his bottom lip between his teeth, sampling a few sentences for Daehwi to listen to beside him.

The younger rolls his eyes. “Dude, you’ve been bred and born a Seoulite. You were there for twenty-two years, and Busan only four. Shouldn't you have been conscious about your standard speak in Busan?”

Jinyoung pokes Daehwi. “What for? Busan doesn't judge.”

 _Unlike Seoul._  Jinyoung thinks. _The city of lies, emptiness and bare bones._

 

 

“You’ve never met Woojin, but he’s pretty popular here. Came down from Busan at eighteen and has never looked back. A true artist.”

“He won't mind us making a mess, right?”

“Real recognize real, bro. We're all artists. Heard his roommate, the other one, went solo. So he’s got a free room for us.” Daehwi smiles wryly. “His other flatmate works in the fashion business, so maybe this is connection-building for us too."

Daehwi presses the pass code in, Jinyoung panicking a little at the thought of barging into a stranger's house. How did Daehwi even  _know_  the pass code, and why didn't he call the apartment owner first? The door clicks and unlocks, Daehwi swinging the door open as if he owned the place.

“Park, is that you? I told you, freaking call me if you come home in the afternoon, we’re out of milk--" The brown haired man in front of him stills, a rag in one hand and an empty can in the other. “LEE DAEHWI!”

“No need to overreact, hyung.”

“I haven't seen you in two months, you brat. Can you respect your elders?” Woojin places his items on the adjacent table, rushing to help Daehwi with his baggage. “Not too bad a flight, I hope?” Daehwi shakes his head, toeing his shoes off with familiarity. Jinyoung wanted nothing but to ask exactly how many times Daehwi had been to this apartment.

“Oh, hullo,” Woojin addresses Jinyoung. “Your face is so small.”

He said it with a tone that was just  short of reverent, and Daehwi swears he saw Woojin’s eyes sparkle. “My visual one pick,” Woojin breathes. He only snaps out of it when Daehwi nudges him.

“Hyung, you're creeping Jinyoung-hyung out.”

“Hi,” Jinyoung replies, smiling bashfully. He shrugs off the weird first encounter. “I’ll get changed first, it’s really great meeting you, Woojin-hyung. Thank you for having us.”

“It’s my happiness.” Woojin chokes out, not knowing exactly what he was saying anymore. “Food will be ready in a while.”

Once Jinyoung is out of earshot, Woojin screeches, “He’s like a manhwa character come to life! How could you not tell me he existed?” He ignores Daehwi’s eye-roll, continuing relentlessly. “Dude- I think I’m in love. That's it. Single for years just for this guy. Thank you, Hwi, for introducing us!”

Daehwi can only groan and close his eyes in surrender.

 

 

 

 

 

**_18, 19._ **

 

Jihoon jogs up to Jinyoung, waving. Jinyoung looks at him reluctantly, barely offering a half-smile. They’re behind the gym area, and it’s locked. Jinyoung always has the key though, because he’s trusted as he’s always attending classes. The good looks is a bonus, of course. Jihoon is at the gym often, but access is closed when classes are on.

“Hey, my favorite person.” Jihoon says breezily. On the other hand, the younger looks attacked by the words, ducking his head and passing the keys to Jihoon instead of giving a proper reply.

“Don’t spend too long here. If you get caught, I’ll get into trouble.”

“I would never,” Jihoon says, scandalized that Jinyoung would even suggest that. There's a stony silence, the two finding unfamiliarity in the absence of banter.

“Hey. Jinyoung-ah.” Jihoon turns to Jinyoung, resting his back on the wall behind the both of them. Their positions side by side are reminiscent of two school boys getting punished for tomfoolery together. “Why are you avoiding me?”

“I wonder if you know the answer to that or if you’re just pretending not to know.”

Puzzled, Jihoon tilts his head, confused. “Sorry?”

Jinyoung sighs, knowing it’s a losing battle to resist. “Listen, hyung. I’ve just been thinking about the party last week. Kind of been stressing me out.”

“I already told you, Jinyoung-ah. They're good kids, so you shouldn't be scared. And… you’re perfect already. You don't need to impress them.”

“Suck up king.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, punching Jihoon’s arm playfully out of embarrassment.

“You know it,” Jihoon winks.

“Are you coming for lecture later?”

“Nah. Gym skip, every fortnight. But save me a spot, yeah?”

“For your spirit? In the lecture hall?”

“Nah, in your heart!”

 

 

 

 

 

**_28, 29._ **

 

It’s no surprise to Jinyoung when Woojin joins him and Daehwi in the kitchen for a brainstorm session in a pair of pink pyjamas. Jinyoung, clad in his rabbit print pyjamas and sweatpants, claps and whoops as Woojin walks in. 

“Nice get up,” Daehwi says sarcastically. He puts his hands on his hips, Rihanna’s printed face enhanced by his sass. “New style?”

“Don’t attack pink. Once the other Park and I complete our duo in the pink pyjamas, you’re done for.” Woojin sneers at Daehwi, “Oh, by the way. Your face is a disgrace to Miss Rihanna.”

Knowing Daehwi’s offended face when he sees it, Jinyoung gets up, feigning pressing bladder problems. He excuses himself, and like the wind, he’s gone.

As if on cue, a loud bang could be heard from the front door following the aggressive pressing of a passcode. The usual melodic unlocking sounded like the whistle chime of a horror movie, and Woojin and Daehwi turn towards the door.

“YAH! Park Woojin! I know it’s a stretch to try and get you to wash your feet every day, but could you at least keep your dirty shoes to one side?” The footsteps are heavy and ominous, and the grumbling is loud and clear.

“Oh shit,” Woojin says. “My roommate - I forgot to tell him you were gonna stay here. Shit shit _shit_ , the nagging stopped. Did he die?” He stands, leaning to his side and craning his neck to see past the corner. Jinyoung comes back to the toilet, standing behind Woojin and peeking around him.

“Who?” asks Jinyoung, not knowing what he was looking for.

Woojin pushes past Jinyoung - lightly, he still wanted to make himself look as charming as possible in Jinyoung’s eyes - and goes to check up on Jihoon. He turns the corner and his lips are forcefully met with a sweaty palm, dragged by the heels into the storage room.

“I’ll give you my house, please don’t shoot me!” Woojin pleads, squeezing his eyes together. He doesn’t realize the palm was off his face and his assailant was far from him already. He opens his eyes to see Jihoon, ever the fucker, unaffectedly looking through a crack in the storage room door.

Dusting himself off, Woojin pretends he wasn’t close to pissing his pants because he thought Jihoon was an intruder. He clears his throat, Busan accent coming out due to his embarrassment. “Yo, I gotta tell you, man. You know Hwi, right? He’s here…”

“Is that my _ex_  in the dining room?”

“...Daehwi’s your ex?” Woojin sputters out after a stretched bout of silence. “I wouldn’t even know. You don’t tell me anything, how am I supposed to know which ex?”

Alarmed, Jihoon appears next to Woojin in a flash, and demands, “Bae Jinyoung? Small face, straight out of a teenage girl’s dream?”

“And yours too, apparently.” Woojin mutters under his breath.

“This is my nightmare,” Jihoon says menacingly.

“Wait, oh my, you dated Ji--?! Actually I don’t know man, I’m bad with names.” Woojin eventually confesses, shrugging. Jihoon groans.

“I can’t, I can’t live with my ex!” Jihoon says, starting to pace in the small room. It ends up being more of a step then turn, then repeat. “Why is Bae Jinyoung-”

“I’ll do you one better. What is Bae Jinyoung?”

“And even better,” Jihoon says, jutting his chin in challenge. “How is Bae Jinyoung?”

“Yo, Wooj-hyung.” Jinyoung says, popping his head into the already cramped space. “Sorry for the mess. We don’t want to be a bother, we can leave if y’all want.

“Also, hi, hyung.” Jinyoung turns to Jihoon, giving him a weary smile. “Bae Jinyoung is fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

“So what you’re telling me is,” Woojin starts, gripping his head in a futile attempt to curb the impending throbbing. “That your sorry ass dated Jinyoung? What did he _see_  in you?” 

Oblivious to Jihoon’s inner turmoil, he turns to his best friend and asks, “Is he into snaggletooths? Many ladies have fallen for the fatality of my misplaced tooth. It’s my charm.”

“How are you okay with dating my ex? My best friend and my ex. A nightmare.” Jihoon says. He shudders.

“Whatever, if you’re weird with it then you don’t have to be my best friend. If you’re not gonna marry Bae Jinyoung, I sure will!” This time, Woojin notices how Jihoon freezes at the words and how his skin turns a sickly pale. He stops in his tracks. “Ddung-shi, are you okay? I didn’t overstep my banter, did I?”

Jihoon gets up and rushes off, lurching forward as if he was going to throw up. Woojin waits and hears the opening of Jihoon’s door instead of the toilet, so he picks up his phone and searches up Jinyoung’s profile on Facebook. By the time Jihoon returns, Woojin has found that Jinyoung, in fact, does not have Facebook, but he does have a public Twitter profile. Which has been untouched since 2020.

Jihoon carries a journal, which is busting at the seams. When he sits and opens it, physical copies of photographs spill out, sliding off where it was pressed between the journal pages and falling onto the couch and Jihoon’s lap. What catches Woojin’s eyes isn’t the number of photos, or the fact that he has pictures printed, but how _happy_  Jihoon looked in the photos. Distracted, Jihoon starts vigorously yet gently flipping the pages of the journal, as Woojin silently picks the photos up.

The latter turns the pieces to look at the dates marked on the back. There are little notes written with flowery language that makes Woojin’s stomach churn. One look at the two pictured, Jihoon’s smile and Jinyoung’s relaxed stature despite them standing far apart, made only one word come to mind.

“Lovers,” Woojin whispers, the awe in his voice seeping through.

“Look at this,” Jihoon says, passing the younger a piece of paper. Woojin lifts it to his face, and catches a whiff of lavender.

“Oh god, it’s scented. It has borders and signatures,” Woojin says, skimming through the format. “How serious is this paper? Oh. Oh no.” His eyes reach the end of the paper, and suddenly he understands Jihoon’s heart-in-mouth expression.

“Fuck. I know,” Jihoon wails. Woojin rereads, trying to figure out whether this was an elaborate prank or not.

 

_**Pact between Jihoon Park and Jinyoung Bae** _

_This document legalizes **JIHOON PARK** and **JINYOUNG BAE** ’s marriage at the age of thirty given three conditions (see Annex B). This document cannot be void unless any one or more of the conditions are fulfilled. This document is overseen by legal officer **YONGGUK BANG** , and is agreed to by the two parties concerned for reasons…_

 

“Houston, we have a problem.” Woojin says, and it’s the most serious Jihoon has ever seen him since the latter came out as gay. Jihoon refuses to get told off by his least cultured friend (in his own opinion), immediately crossing his arm in defense.

“It’s not a big deal,” Jihoon protests, changing his stand. “Like, seriously. I can live with Jinyoung. Don’t need to fall in love. I’m not even entertaining that thought."

“Yeah, you shouldn’t, anyway. Jinyoung’s already got a boyfriend.”

“What?” Jihoon’s tone shouldn’t be as incredulous or interested as he is, and he lets on. “I mean. I don’t care that much. Pfft, whatever.” He blows a raspberry, and Woojin stares. “I mean! I don’t care. Like at all. If you think I care, you’re mistaken.”

“I didn’t say a single word,” Woojin says evenly. “Also, your spit is all over the table. Clean it up and pack all your pictures into the journal. I’m going to sleep.”

“Woojin…” Jihoon whines. He looks down at the table, seeing that indeed, his saliva had travelled much. And his photos were scattered all over the leather couch. “Oh, you were right. I’m a mess. Goodnight, babe,” Jihoon says sweetly.

Saying nothing, Woojin raises both middle fingers in response. He’s always let on far less than he’s been plotting, though.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning is civil enough. 

Obviously, Jinyoung and Jihoon wouldn’t discuss their dirty laundry over McBreakfast. That would be uncalled for. The silence is awkward though, much more than Daehwi would like to admit. When Woojin and Daehwi make eye-contact from across the table and feel strange, Woojin decides enough is enough.

Interestingly enough, the older’s first instinct is to bring up  _Minhyun_. “So. Heard you’re finally getting some moves on Hwang Minhyun,” Woojin comments casually. Daehwi makes an intrigued  _ooooh!_  sound. Jihoon yelps and from the corner of his eye, he sees Jinyoung raising his eyebrows, starting to become absorbed in the conversation.

“Yeah. He goes to the same workplace as Jihoon and he’s had the longest crush on Minhyun. I think even while Jihoon was interning.” Woojin explains, all while looking at Jihoon smugly.

“So, Hwang Minhyun? His username is _optimushwang_? Tacky, but he’s handsome as hell. Yes, I am quoting Taylor Swift. Off my case, Bae.” Daehwi raises his phone up for confirmation from Woojin, and his raises his hand to stop the jab from Jinyoung that he knows is coming.

“I didn’t say a single thing.” Jinyoung defends himself.

Jihoon is slightly in awe of how easily Jinyoung had taken the news of Jihoon being romantically involved with a new man. Then it hits him - it’s been _nine_  years since Jinyoung and Jihoon broke up. Jinyoung is presumably getting married to the mysterious man (who Jihoon is still skeptical about) he’s currently dating. They don’t owe each other anything.

At least, Jinyoung doesn’t owe Jihoon anything. Jihoon should let Jinyoung be happy. He owes Jinyoung that much.

The tips of Jihoon’s ears burn red, and despite his protests, which fall onto deaf ears, all Woojin said was true. Jihoon has had his eyes set on Minhyun for a long time. The remaining three giggle over Minhyun’s profile, consisting of mostly movie reviews, short song covers - “Hot _damn_ , he’s good. Where did you all even find this guy?” - and surprisingly, Jinyoung is the first to offer Jihoon a comment.

“Go for it, hyung. He’s really good looking, talented and seems like a great guy.” It should seem like a challenge, in every other post-break up situation. Jinyoung’s eyes are anything but jealous, though, and there’s a genuine quality to his voice.

It’s Jinyoung’s blessing, but Jihoon swallows, uneasy. He should be happy. He should be, so he pushes away the ache that presses at his heart.

The ache comes and goes, and Jihoon attributes it to his lack of exercise and diet management. “Yeah man. You don’t have a jaw,” Woojin points out. He says this as he stuffs a few chips into his mouth, and Jihoon shoots him a dirty glare as they wait for food a few weeks later. “Get Jinyoung. Daehwi says he’s downstairs with the food already. I’ll help him.”

About to whine and tell Woojin to switch roles, Jihoon is silenced by Woojin’s frown. “Okay, fine.” He walks as Woojin leaves the apartment. He shouldn’t be nervous, all it is is calling Jinyoung down for dinner. As he raises his fist to the door, he notices that it’s left open slightly. Jihoon remembers that his old apartment-mate, Samuel, had been complaining about the lock.

He peers into the room and finds Jinyoung, with his back facing Jihoon, skyping with a man. The man’s face is sharp and angled, with a defined jaw and a radiant smile. It could be anyone that Jinyoung is talking to, but as Jinyoung laughs at something the man on screen says, Jihoon knows. He knows that that is the laugh of someone in love.

Don’t believe Jihoon? “I’ll see you in five working days,” the man says. “I love you.” Jihoon doesn’t stay long enough to hear Jinyoung’s reply.

 

Later, Woojin finds Jihoon seated on his bed. His phone lays idly on his hand, and as Woojin swings the door open, Jihoon scrambles to swipe the screen. He knows what Woojin is about to ask before it even comes, so he beats him to it.

“Oh, Minhyun called.” Jihoon extends an smile, and hopes his smile is convincing enough and betrays not the pounding of his own heart.

Jihoon’s call log remains empty.

 

 

 

 

 

**_18, 19._ **

 

"Hey.” It’s a cool evening in Autumn when Jinyoung makes the decision that Jihoon would inevitably have to take responsibility for. The one that would change the course of their relationship - then friendship - altogether. Jinyoung has a serious expression on his face, but the yellow beanie makes him look so _soft_  that Jihoon can’t help the grin that forms on his face. “Spice up my life. Make college the most unforgettable moments."

"You sure?" Jihoon raises his eyebrows. He’s always toyed with the idea of Jinyoung coming with him to the parties Jihoon frequents. He places his hands on the table, trying not to show how badly he’s shaking.  "It's gonna cost you a lot of sleep--"

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. He says, "As if I'm getting eight hours of sleep right now. If I can finish my thesis in one day, I can basically do everything."

"--Aaaand you'll have to talk to people." Jihoon continues, knowing Jinyoung nature which takes him awhile to warm up to people. Jihoon, of course, is an exception.

"I can work around that," he replies with uncertainty. "Just that... what if they don't like me?"

"What are you talking about?" Jihoon asks. "Everyone is gonna love you. And if not..." His lips lift, and says, "Then I will. Love you."

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Have I let you down yet?”

Jinyoung’s beaming smile is answer enough.

 

 

 

 

 

**_19, 20._ **

 

Jihoon breaks Jinyoung’s heart.


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aged up Jinyoung, at age 28, drinks champagne. Just a little. P.S. i love exo and theres a scene here that i sneakily posted before.

**_28, 29._ **

 

Jihoon, objectively, deserves the title bad influence.

He accepts the term whole-heartedly. It's not his battle to fight. He knows what it stems from, why Daehwi begins to glare at Jihoon when he thinks Jihoon isn't looking. That, mockery and disappointment from his own friends, he can accept. What riles him up is the universe playing tricks on him; how dare they put Jihoon and Jinyoung together on a task like this?

It's not even that the task is menial.

What Woojin tells him is this: "I sprained my ankle. You and Jinyoung will have to perform at the Gallery Gala in my place."

What he _knows_ the universe is saying is this: "Parties are where you and Jinyoung began. There you two shall stay."

 

There are many things wrong with Woojin's seemingly simple task, namely:

  1. Jihoon hasn't danced in seven years
  2. Jinyoung and Jihoon, despite having the same living quarters, should never be within such close proximity to each other
  3. Dance is Jihoon's first love
  4. Jinyoung is Jihoon's first love
  5. Nostalgia fucking sucks.



 

He lists all these reasons to Woojin, who snorts and dismisses him almost immediately. "None of my business, is what you said to me. So screw off and suffer in silence. Double alliteration score!

He supposes it could be worse. His run-ins with Jinyoung have been awkward at worst, but bordering cordial at best and only improving. It wasn’t as if Jihoon was pursuing or still harbouring feelings for Jinyoung anyway. Daehwi and Woojin force all four of them to have meals together, so they’re forced to see each other at least once a day.

Given, Jinyoung and Daehwi were in Seoul to organize and prepare for a fashion show their company was participating in, but they still had a lot of free time. Jinyoung preferred to stay at home when Daehwi went out to meet with old friends. Jinyoung didn’t really know anyone in the city, anyway. This led to a few odd run-ins with Jihoon.

The first happens when they’re both in the living room.

It’s weird to live in the same house. Jihoon and Jinyoung have had some common interests, and there’s once when Jinyoung is watching a Korean drama which Jihoon immediately classifies as _makjang_ after watching two minutes. Jihoon’s a sucker for anything which requires him to exercise his suspension of disbelief, though, so he takes his ramen pot and sets up on the living room table.

“Who’s starring?” he asks, hoping Jinyoung won't pick up on the brave front he tries to show.

“Bang Jaemin.” Jinyoung replies, keeping his eyes trained on the show. He clutches an untouched pack of bread. Jihoon disapproves silently, knowing it’s not a viable option while watching dramas.

“Really?” Jihoon raises his brows. “Real rapper moved on to mainstream media? So much for being better than idol-actors."

“Makes bigger bucks because of his face. Aren't you the same?"

Jihoon scoffs at the accusation, but focuses on blowing on his noodles.

“Holy shit,” Jinyoung exclaims. Jihoon immediately looks up. “They just put a chip into his brain."

Eyes widening almost comically, Jihoon asks excitedly, “A microchip?"

“What else,” Jinyoung jabs, “a potato chip?” He gets off the sofa. “Now scoot over. This is payback for me setting up this drama. Give me some!"

They gorge themselves with ramen and later, shrimp crackers, until they're both full and content. Woojin finds them when he comes home, on the same couch but not touching, and it’s like nothing’s changed.

Except that everything has.

 

But first, onto more pressing matters. They have to convince Jinyoung to learn the dance.  
  
Now Woojin already knows some things about Jinyoung, and one thing he's mentioned is that now that he's over 25 and his body 'isn't what it used to be' - air quotes and all - he doesn't like dancing. Daehwi has offhandedly mentioned a couple of times that Jinyoung dances hard, like he'll break his neck swinging it backward, side, one full circle. Whatever that meant.

The easiest way to a man's heart is through food, so that's the plan. Woojin personally hires a dance instructor, knowing guilt of possible money going to waste will eventually convince Jinyoung to learn the damned dance.  
  
The text is easy enough.  
  
**From: Unknown**  
**Get your attire on. Woojin got a salsa class for us to attend this evening.**  
  
Jinyoung follows with a passive _ok_ , and Jihoon expects him to emerge into the living room in all black. A tight round neck long sleeved black shirt with Adidas jogging pants, maybe, that was clearly Jinyoung's style. Instead, the night brings Jinyoung in a white shirt with an apron and chef's hat in one hand. In his other hand, he holds… A bowl.  
  
The rest of the gym look at him in horror, and Jinyoung starts stepping backwards slowly, the tips of his ears starting to burn red.  
  
He takes the bowl in his hand, desperately hiding it behind his back. If Jihoon weren't both a brat or a friend who likes embarrassing his friends, he wouldn't point it out. "Hey, what's that you got there?"  
  
He approaches Jinyoung slowly, and with the younger backing up slowly he kind of feels like a predator. Knowing it's too late to turn back now, Jinyoung stutters out, "There... there must be some sort of misunderstanding."  
  
"Is that..." Jihoon begins, not quite believing what he sees. "Is that guacamole?"  
  
"It's salsa, you uncouth peasant." Jinyoung hisses, and the game is up. He tries to turn and run, large blue IKEA bowl in hand with paste-like substance in it.

"No, I'm sure you've come to exactly the right place. My friend needs an extra set of gym clothes, is anyone willing to lend him?" Jihoon turns to the mass of people watching them, gesturing at Jinyoung and flashing his megawatt smile.  
  
The women in their room start nudging their male counterparts, urging them to _help the handsome boy out_  as a middle aged auntie puts it kindly. Trust Jinyoung's boyish charm to get him what he needs.  
  
It isn't the end of their mishaps, though. In comes Jihoon's reluctance to touch Jinyoung.

Dance practice isn't as fun as it used to be, this Jihoon will acknowledge. The distance between them as they dance in sync bothers him. Woojin gets fed up with the two of them literally dancing around each other, so much so that he lashes out at him, “Hoon. Stop being irritating and just lay your hands on Jinyoung.”

“But where should I put my hands?”

"For fuck's sake, Hoon. Just put them on his thighs. It's not like you just met him today."

"You're watching!"

"Dammit, I'm not a voyeur, we're having freaking _dance practice_."

  
  
  


“You all are getting cozy,” Daehwi remarks as he peels apples in the kitchen. It’s five days to the gala where Jihoon and Jinyoung have to dance, and they’re preparing apple pie. Daehwi insists on making it, and Jinyoung has no idea what the correlation is.

“Oh, Jihoon-hyung and I?” Jinyoung asks. He smoothly slides his knife against the skin of the apple, undeterred by the mention of Jihoon’s name. Not anymore. The reinvention of Jihoon, how different he was from the Jihoon of ten years ago, has made him more at ease with Jihoon. The dissociation between past and present was obvious.

Behind them,  _Baby Don’t Cry_ by EXO plays.

“Yeah.” Daehwi pouts, but says nothing more. Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow, knowing that look on Daehwi.

He pus down the knife and apple. “Is anything wrong?”

“I heard you have a contract with Jihoon hyung,” Daehwi says. His tone makes it sound like he’s uninterested, but his face just spells  _please tell me you buffoon why didn’t you tell me earlier anyway_.

Jinyoung sighs. “You could’ve asked earlier.”

“How could I, when I knew all you have is bad memories? I know who he is to you, hyung, and what he’s done. Having this contract could just be another bad memory.”

“It is. Sitting half drunk, a week before Jihoon-hyung broke up with me at a friend’s table, desperately trying to get him not to leave me because deep inside I fucking _knew_ \--” He takes a deep breath. “It’s not easy. I knew it’s inevitable. Yet I chose to do it anyway.”

“You never wanted him to be alone,” Daehwi says, the truth finally dawns on him. “So you never left.”

“This song was my theme with Jihoon-hyung,” Jinyoung whispers.

“Don't you fucking dare go into a flashback; we still got so much work to do! Can you fo- For fuck’s sake. Aaaand he’s gone, holy fuck.”

  
  
  
  


**_19, 20._ **

 

Jihoon swears he didnt mean for it to happen. He’s halfway through breaking up with Jinyoung, resignation already clear on the latter’s face, when

_Don't cry_

_Don't hesitate any more, please_

_Just take my heart in your hands_

_The quicker you do it the better_

He knows that look on Jinyoung’s face, that indistinguishable hope being lit. EXO’s music sucks, Jihoon suddenly decides. It doesn't matter that EXO’s music might have been part reason why he and Jinyoung got together- or maybe that's more reason why he hates them. Making it hard for him to leave.  

He wants to disappear, never let this happen but he can't. He has to finish what he started, even if it means living Jinyoung brokenhearted. “I lived recklessly before I met you. When I was with you I forgot that.”

“If I asked you to stay,” Jinyoung says, “Would you?”

There’s a certain helplessness, juxtaposed by the hopefulness on Jinyoung’s face. Jihoon’s breath catches, momentarily captivated by the bittersweetness of a brief and fading moment of transcendent beauty.

"Where else but with you would I,"

(was what Jihoon wanted to say. It was not fear that gripped him, but rather guilt and remnants of an insecure heart. The words never left his lips and dare he-)

The only thing Jihoon managed to choke out was the end.

 

"I’d go."

 

 

 

 

 

**_28, 29._ **

 

“I felt like I was going to die,” Jihoon whines, all emphasis on the word _die_.

Jinyoung laughs. “You say that all the time that it’s lost all meaning but this time I’m actually going to agree with you.” They’re both tipsy from the flutes of champagne that have been floating around the whole party.

They weren’t wrecks, at least. Woojin got two other friends, a couple - Donghyun and Youngmin, to dance alongside them. He probably thought it was going to ease their minds, had meant well, but all they felt was more terror. Them next to the chemistry of a long-term couple such as Youngmin and Donghyun, they were basically unmatched. They were nervous people were going to catch on and see them sticking out like sore thumbs.

There was none of that, though, because they were them and also had the same chemistry, flame not quite worn out yet. And damn, knowing that hurt Jinyoung so much.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung starts, the hesitation in his voice clear. He lets a puff of breath out, and the way his breath shakes doesn’t go unnoticed. Jihoon tilts his head to one side, and tears prick Jinyoung’s eyes. It shouldn’t remind him of anything, the _whole night_  should have been new but it wasn’t and Jinyoung aches at every unintentional parallel made. How he could create a reel of memories from _then_ , make a reel of moments from tonight and find countless analogous parts.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung says, turning to Jihoon. He trains his eyes on Jihoon’s, and doesn’t let go. “Why did you leave me?” His voice was strained, and Jihoon relinquishes his gaze on Jinyoung. Jinyoung has an iron grip on the railings, wanting to know desperately an answer he had been denied ten years.

Jihoon clenches his fists, inarticulate. What exactly could he say? Were there words that expressed his feelings ten years ago; did he owe Jinyoung this answer? Jihoon’s choice was--

“What does it matter?”

\--no.

“Don’t you think I should have this at least?” Jinyoung asks. “Don't you pity me in the slightest? If I have to resort to that for you to give me the fucking reason _why_ , then so be it. Just. Please, hyung.”

“That was what, ten years ago?” Jinyoung’s eyes flashed with hurt, and Jihoon’s heart throbbed. Of course he knew, he could remember the exact day he let Jinyoung go. But he pressed on. “What exactly does it matter now?”

Jihoon lets out a long breath. He was terrified of the repercussions of his words. Still, he ventures on. “You were a man that was for forever. And obviously I couldn't give you that.”

“But why couldn't you? If you didn't break up with me, maybe we could have fixed, maybe we could have… fixed… If given the chance, I-” Jinyoung gasps for air, not knowing the end to any of his thoughts. The possibilities were endless.

But they could never be discovered. Jinyoung ruffles his hair in anger. “Do you know what I would've done for you? I would’ve flipped the world twice over for you. I would have given you my world.” He turns away from Jihoon, shoulders slumped, defeated.

“I had my own.” Jihoon says with a tone of finality.

“If you had let me… But you didn't.” A realization dawns on Jinyoung nine years too late. He turns to Jihoon, his face painted with disbelief and hurt. “You didn't let me. You-- you thought it would be over before it even began, didn't you?”

“Jinyoung, I--"

“No. You knew. You thought it wouldn't last so you saved yourself the hurt.”

“I didn't think it,” Jihoon finally snaps. “You want the truth, Jinyoung? Why we broke up? Because my heart hurt too much for you since it knew what was going to happen. I’m not a person for your forever. You can't change that.

“Even if you turned back time, you wouldn't have been able to stop me.” Jihoon turns away from Jinyoung, blinking hard to stop from falling. He couldn't let Jinyoung see his vulnerability again, lest Jinyoung try to step in.

“Even if I stopped time,” Jinyoung says, his voice hollow and tired. “I wouldn't have been able to catch you.”

 

Jihoon stalks away, and Jinyoung watches for the second time as his world burns to dust.

 

 

 

 

 

When Jihoon reaches their apartment, he finds Jinyoung packing. Seongwu was back in his apartment, anyway. No reason to stay. He closes the door behind him, standing at the door.

He still asks. Just in case Jinyoung changes his mind and forgives him. It wouldn't be the first time, what's another more? "Do you..."

“ _That’s_ why I’m going away. So that we won’t have to keep seeing one another and being reminded of what we most regret.” Jinyoung keeps packing, not sparing a glance at Jihoon’s pleas.

Jihoon looks down and quietly says, “I don’t regret it. I’ve never regretted anything.”

“You’re really on some selfish shit sometimes, huh? I try to fucking understand you, and you…” He sighs, leaving the sentence incomplete. “I’ve been keeping out of your way all these days -- I think you know and understand why. I’ve just been reiterating my reasons why I’m going. If you want it spelt it out for you, then here. You pushed me to this point.”

Woojin takes a breath sharply, and keeps pressing his ear. It’s silence, silence, silence.

Then Jinyoung tries to break the door down, with Woojin imploring Jinyoung not to. “Seoul real estate is really expensive, but maintenance literally makes me cry. From a Busan soul to another, please, Jinyoung. Stay there. I’ll call someone to help unjam the door.”

Then there’s only short muffled talk through the door. Woojin gives up trying to listen in.

The next morning, Daehwi drops by to get Jinyoung.

"So any updates?"  
  
"Uh," Woojin looks behind the slightly cracked open door. Jinyoung and Jihoon both remain motionless, completely knocked out. So much for sorting things out. "We're making progress."  
  
"If by progress you mean the two are completely unconscious and thus incapacitated to do any sort of 'making up', then sure." Daehwi says dryly, air quotes and all. "You got half an hour left to do your magic, hyung. Then I'm taking Jinyoung-hyung home."  
  
Woojin frowns, crossing his arms. The office chair he sits in swivels, and Daehwi finds himself struggling to keep his face serious. He wheeled in the chair from his room just for effect? Very Woojin.

"That's not fair," says Woojin. "I just need a little more time."  
  
"Maybe Jihoon-hyung has had the luxury of time to think about his actions, simmer and  _then_  regret," says Daehwi. "But Jinyoung-hyung has done nothing but spend his youth chasing over someone who refused to give him the time of day. I'd say Jinyoung-hyung reserves the right to keep his time."  
  
Pouting, Woojin uncrosses his arms. It made sense, every word Daehwi said. Was it so bad that he just wanted his friends to get back together? OTP, ex-lovers to friends made canon, or whatever the teens called it these days. Daehwi apparently takes his silence as an opportunity (and invitation) to keep talking.  
  
"I know you just want good for the hyungs. As much as it's unneeded, I think Jinyoung-hyung would appreciate the gesture." He smiles. "But right now, I need to take Jinyoung hyung home, back to the place where his  _boyfriend_ is."  
  
"Sorry for making you do this, Hwi." Woojin chuckles, all air and reluctance.  
  
"Just this once. I've already pushed the boundaries of my friendship with Seongwu-hyung." Daehwi says, shaking his head. "God, I feel so guilty. Whatever. I'm leaving." Then he looks over sheepishly at Woojin and says, "Can you help me lug Jinyoung-hyung down though?"  
  
When Jihoon wakes up five minutes before Woojin's initial last thirty minutes, all the latter can find to say is: "Your sense of timing is the worst."


	3. #3

_**28, 29.** _

 

“Dude, what is wrong with you?!” Woojin storms after Jihoon just as the latter pushes open his door, fully intending to slam it into Woojin’s face. “I get puberty or it’s long overdue remains,” he laments, reminiscing the times Jihoon would come home drunk or pissed for no reason. “But you’re almost thirty. Haven’t we been like this for way too long?”

Jihoon scoffs, focusing on setting up his computer, reading to contact his fellow gamers and go for a round (or twenty) to release his stress. Woojin recognizes the signs coming from a mile away. “Don’t want to say anything for fear you’ll just burst, huh. Good tactic, if you were talking to anyone else, maybe. But I know you, Ji. Weren’t you supposed to go on a date with… Oh. Minhyun.”

The sigh he hears in response is telling enough, reinforced by the subtle gritting of Jihoon’s teeth. Woojin stands at the door as Jihoon tries hard to go on with his business. “Isn’t this your fourth date with the guy? Did he turn out to have an odd fetish or kink you can’t deal with? Not like you’re one to talk, Park, I’ve seen your unclosed tabs. You’re into some shit.”

When Jihoon doesn’t jab back at him snarkily, Woojin sits down, soliloquy over. “Okay, something is definitely up. What happened?”

There’s a reluctance abounding in the silence that Jihoon keeps. Woojin is kind of surprised. Jihoon usually can’t keep from spilling all his feelings, be it through physical movements (and in rare times even escalating to violence when it comes to injustice) or loud, booming complaints. It’s revealing in his hesitation even when he speaks five simple words.

“He broke up with me.”

When Woojin doesn’t reply, Jihoon pokes him. “This is not your turn to be untalkative, you bastard.”

Shrugging, Woojin says, “I need context. You’re not the most reliable storyteller. Even though I’m your best friend, it could be your fault. My love for you is not unconditional, you know.”

“You’re so irritating.” Jihoon shakes his head, clicking his mouse again. “He broke up with me and even made me feel bad, he was polite about it til the end. Like, what’s up with that.

"Minhyun dumped me because he said I look like I’m in love. But not with him." Jihoon gets up, getting agitated. “And I got so mad because fuck him, I’ve been pining years over him, and he disregards my feelings just like that. I did not come this far just to be dumped. Can’t he see my face when I look at him? My eyes become stars or something.”

“The fact that you seem to be self-aware… Doesn’t that mean you’re not that enamoured? Because you know how you look. It’s like you’re forcing it.”

Disregarding Woojin, Jihoon paces around the room. “I should’ve been the one to break up with him. Then I could tell him the same thing. I have the perfect scenario in my head. I tell him, _Send me your wedding invitation. You know I’m busy, so I might not be able to attend but I will send you congratulatory money. Oh,_ ” Jihoon makes a mad imitation of a shocked face, “ _Perhaps you thought of me as potential marriage partner?_ ”

Woojin grimaces. “Too much?” Jihoon asks.

“You’re not heartbroken at all.” Woojin points out instead of answering.

“I guess not.”

"Listen, isn't Minhyun rejecting you basically a sign from god saying that Jinyoung is 'The One?'" Woojin asks, quotation marks and all.

"You're making it sound as if I have only two men in my life." Woojin gives him a pointed look. "Okay fine, I now regret telling you about my daddy issues. But don't you count?" Woojin makes a disgusted noise, and Jihoon pouts. "I take offense to that- I’m a total catch."

"Hoon, doesn't that mean…” Woojin reaches out his hand to high five Jihoon’s outstretched, raised one slowly. “Hear me out, okay? Don't punch me until I’m done.”

“I’m not trying to punch you, Woojin. I’m telling you to shut up because I know.” He drops his hand, and looks away. "I know. I’m still in love with Jinyoung."

 

 

 

 

 

_**27, 28.** _

 

“I don’t think it’s coincidence we meet here again.” Seongwu says, sliding up next to Jinyoung. They're sitting in the convention centre, waiting for the session to begin. It’s day three, the last day of the event. Jinyoung is sick of it already, itching to go home.

“Of course it’s not a surprise. We’re both associates here for a convention.” Jinyoung replies dryly.

“Wrong,” Seongwu says, sing-song. “Three guesses on what my work is. If you get them all wrong, then maybe if you’d like, I don’t know… Go on a date with me?” He looks down at the brochure and pen and paper he’s holding, suddenly shy.

“Why would I do that?” Jinyoung asks, folding his arms in what he hopes comes across as challenging.

“Only because you want to. If you don’t want to, then I’m sorry for disturbing you. Have a nice day.” Seongwu bows and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. He turns and stands to go, signing wistfully at _what could have beens_.

Jinyoung uncrosses his arms, taking in all that Seongwu said. Someone who takes rejection casually and without question? A catch, this much Jinyoung knew. “No, it’s fine. I usually get narcissists come up to me at conventions thinking they’re the realest shit out there. Thanks for being cool. How do I play?” He places his hands in his blazer pockets, looking up at Seongwu hopefully.

“Never thought you’d ask.” He returns to his seat then reaches out his arm, prompting Jinyoung for a handshake. “I’m Ong Seongwu, by the way.”

“Bae Jinyoung.” He waits for the flirty remark about his last name, but it never comes. He blinks, surprised.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

“I thought you wanted a date?” Jinyoung teases. “May be a well-dressed janitor?”

“Janitors do lots of real work, and I doubt I’d still be this flawless after going through the things they do.” Seongwu says. Jinyoung takes in how fitted his suit is, and how the comma his hair is in frames his sharp features nicely. Jinyoung could look at this all day, and his heart skips a beat at how much Seongwu was impressing him with his thoughtful yet witty answers.

“Maybe you're… A CEO?” He asks sceptically.

When Seongwu gives no reaction, Jinyoung does a double take. “No way.” He gapes, then closes his mouth when realizes how moronic he must look.

“I’m funding this event. Gotta find out how it goes, am I right?” He mutters under his breath, “I can't believe you got it right.”

Jinyoung just laughs, feeling oddly disappointed at losing the prospect of a date. “Hey, how’d you notice me, anyway?”

“You bumped into me on the first day and didn’t even look back. I guess it was your level-headedness.”

“You can just say it was my no fucks given and resting bitch face, dude. I’m not gonna fault you for that.”

Seongwu laughs, and it’s the end to a composition Jinyoung didn’t even know he was writing.

“Nah, can’t say shit when the most handsome man is in the midst.”

Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung says, “I’m still going on a date with you, there's no need to appeal yourself to me further.” Seongwu’s eyes light up as Jinyoung says he’ll go on a date with him voluntarily.

“I never said who he was. Thank you for thinking of me,” Seongwu says. The grin on his face is one Jinyoung would describe as shit-eating, but it is dazzling. “I was thinking more of you.”

Jinyoung goes red in the face, but he can't deny the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. It feels strangely like moving on. The date they go on is one of many more to come.

 

 

 

 

 

_**28, 29.** _

 

“Jinyoung-ah, let’s break up.”

It’s the last thing Jinyoung expects when he comes home to Seongwu’s apartment. It’s the last thing he ever wants to hear from his boyfriend of a year. His things are already packed in the way he likes it, he knows Seongwu would have tried to make everything easier for him. He even sees the five-star hotel room key Seongwu booked for him and curses.

Trust Seongwu to make everything more difficult while only wanting the best for Jinyoung.

Jinyoung finds his voice when Seongwu lists the reasons why they should break up. Every reason is a stab to the heart, a shard of glass piercing his chest with every word.

“Hyung, no,” Jinyoung sounds so close to begging. Seongwu wishes to never hear that sound, so close to dropping on his knees and pleading for Jinyoung to get up. “Not again. Not you, Seongwu-hyung. You’re all I have left.”

“Did you really have me, though?” Seongwu asks, voice a volcano starting to rumble. A thunderstorm gathering its clouds before the crashing begins. He feels sorry for Jinyoung, maybe. But the pity he feels for himself far exceeds that. “Jinyoung-ah, hyung took care of you, loved you and waited. I don’t understand why you just can’t--” He exhales heavily. “Why you can’t fucking _let go_. I’m here, aren’t I?”

“I don’t understand.” Jinyoung’s voice is small and quiet, and from where he’s hugging his legs to his chest on the floor in the corner of Seongwu’s apartment, he looks impossibly vulnerable. “Hyung, we were so good together. And,” he gets up, striding towards Seongwu with heavy footsteps, “You’re right here, like you said. Why are you leaving me?”

Seongwu looks out the large glass window, the bright city skyline a contrast to the dark night sky. He chooses the words, the mulls over them, wondering how right it would be for him to say them. He wonders whether he has any right. “Jihoon.” The way the words release falls short of resentful but full of bitterness, and Jinyoung winces.

Jinyoung is about to reach out to Seongwu, then pauses. The name which he thought he could be numb to, suddenly out of the person he loved’s mouth. The knowledge of that name suddenly was laden, and Jinyoung shakes his head.

“Jihoon,” Seongwu repeats. “From the mention of his name, you… And I’m not accusing you of anything, Jinyoung. I know that you adore me. Wouldn’t have stuck around this long otherwise, especially given your track record.” He gets up, brushing past Jinyoung and into the kitchen, where he pours a glass of water. Here, there was no need for awkward confrontations full of intense eye-contact.

“Just… You love Jihoon.” Seongwu _states_ the words, the phrase said so undoubtedly Jinyoung wondered how Seongwu hadn’t doubled over in pain. The thought of Seongwu with anyone else hurt _him_ so. “I’m not telling you in what way you love him. Maybe you don’t know yourself.” Seongwu turns slightly, side profile the only thing Jinyoung can see. “But anyone paying attention can see.”

“How would you know,” Jinyoung demands. His fists close against empty air, feeling oddly betrayed. How dare people put labels to feelings he can’t even put a name to? “How could you know, when you could _never_ get through to me?”

“How could I,” Seongwu echoes. “When through these years, there was only one person who could?”

That night, Jinyoung flies home to Busan, leaving the hotel room key on the desk and doesn’t look back. The fashion show went on, with Daehwi the only representative present. Jihoon still whips around when he walks past anyone with an oddly small head. It’s never Jinyoung.

 

 

 

 

 

_**31, 32.** _

 

There's a chime of a bell signalling a new patron’s arrival, and Jihoon looks up, obviously expecting the person walking to his table. There's a flow of grace and poise as Jinyoung sits in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late," he says, smiling apologetically. “Thanks for waiting, Jihoon-hyung.”

"Thanks for coming to help, at least. You're busy, I know." He slides a cup towards Jinyoung. “Iced latte, your favorite."

He wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. "Sorry, I’ve moved on from that."

There's prolonged silence, and Jinyoung stares at Jihoon. "Hey, Mr Park."

"Yes," Jihoon stares back, used to it, "Mr Park?"

The younger is supposed to roll his eyes and call Jihoon’s cheesiness out, but he can't help the grin forming on his face and the redness spreading on his cheeks. “Who said I’d take your last name?”

He laughs, still holding Jihoon’s gaze. Smiling dreamily, he says, "This feels like when we were still dating."

"We still are," Jihoon says, slowly. "Just that now it's until forever."

Jinyoung looks down, eyes on his wedding ring. It’s a simple white gold band, and he fiddles with it and looks at Jihoon’s matching ring fondly. _I agree,_ he thinks. _Forever always sounded good._

A redhead stops by their table ans Jinyoung gets up to welcome the man. “Oh, Sungwoon-hyung is here. Hi, hyung, so good to see you again.” He hugs Sungwoon, bumping shoulders as he introduces Jihoon. “This is my ex-boyfriend, Jihoon-hyung.”

“You have got to stop introducing me like that,” Jihoon huffs. “Sorry about him. I’m Jinyoung’s husband.”


End file.
